Book of Wrath
by The Swashbuckler
Summary: No harm ever came from reading a book.....
1. The Abbey of St Sebastian

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter One: The Abbey of St. Sebastian

The man in black worked his fingers into a crack in the old stone wall. He slowly, silently scaled up the ancient monastery and pulled himself over the battlement. In the pale moonlight, he counted six red robed monks, two on the walls and four in the courtyard. The monks carried torches, and the flickering firelight cast odd shadows around them. The man in black skulked across the walls and made his way to the library tower. He pressed to a wall and listened.

Women?

The man in black arched an eyebrow. He tried the door and, to his great surprise, it was unlocked. He glanced around and slipped in. The library was three stories with book after book arranged on the walls. The ancient cells where monks worked on illuminated manuscripts still dotted the ground floor, and in the center of the library was the book he was looking for.

He crept down the stairs and walked up to the pedestal. The musty fumes of ancient paper filled his nostrils and the man in black rubbed his palms together. He couldn't read the texts, but it didn't matter. The abbey was in the middle of the Carpathians, and if he hadn't been told about this place, he would have sworn it never existed. The man checked the pedestal for alarms and traps and smiled. He planned his escape as he stood there.

Suddenly, he snatched the heavy tome and rushed back the way he came. Blood rending cries arose from the monks and nuns, but he kept running.

"How?" he asked himself.

Soon hundreds of red robed people, all brandishing pole arms appeared in the courtyard. They held bullet lanterns high in the air and pointed. Crossbow bolts zipped around him, and he snapped his grapple hook to the edge of the battlement and dove over the side.

He heard their footsteps thundering up to the walls as he repelled to the ground. The man in black stuffed the book in his satchel as he disappeared into the woods.

The curses of the angry monks carried on the wind.

Two days later, the man in black, now dressed in a dapper white linen suit enjoyed a cup of coffee in Paris. He glanced down at his full satchel and took a sip. He eyed some young women and smoothed his thin moustache, thinking of the money he was about to have bulging in his pockets.

"Andre le Blanc?" a cold, hollow voice said.

Le Blanc looked up and grinned smugly. A man in a black cloak stood before him, hood drawn. The cloaked man sat across from the white clad le Blanc and folded his long, gloved hands on the table.

"Ah yes, my friend," le Blanc said. "Would you like some coffee? No? That is too bad. It is most refreshing."

"Do you have the book?"

"_Certes._ Of course. Do you have my payment?"

"Of course."

The hooded man reached into his breast pocket and handed le Blanc a slip of paper. The Frenchman opened it and arched an eyebrow.

"As I sit," the hooded man said, "the sum of two million American dollars is being deposited into your Swiss account."

"_Bon._ As soon as I receive confirmation of the deposit, I will turn the book over to you."

"Of course."

Suddenly le Blanc felt the hooded man's eyes sear into his flesh. Icy tendrils wrapped around his brain. The Frenchman tried to scream, but silently opened his mouth. The images of the theft replayed in his mind, as if someone was forcing him to remember. A cruel grin split the hooded man's thin lips, as he cast his gaze to the satchel under the table. He slowly rose and picked up the book.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," the hooded man said icily.

The hooded man walked away, as le Blanc, puppet like, pulled a gun from his vest and put it to his temple.

The hooded man turned and watched. "_Au revior_, Andre."

Andre le Blanc slowly squeezed the trigger.


	2. A New Day

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Two: A New Day

Princess Koriand'r woke with the sun. Her room faced east, and the first rosy rays matched the pinks and purples that dominated her room. She sat up, spread her arms like opening wings and let a sweet, humming moan escape her lips. Her large emerald eyes opened, and she scooped up her pet, a giant caterpillar, and hugged it. Kory, as her friends called her, slipped out of bed, thanked her goddess for a restful night, and prayed for her protection during the day.

After her morning prayer, she walked in to her adjoining bathroom and filled the tub with almost scalding hot water and jasmine scented bath oil. The copper-skinned girl piled her incredibly long burnt auburn hair on her head and slid into the deep bubbly bath. She sighed contentedly as she splashed the water over her arms and rubbed the oils into her soft, smooth skin.

"No Silkie," she warned her pet. "The water is much to hot for you."

She soaked for a good half hour before rinsing off and wrapping a plush pink towel around her body. Kory dried off and put on some comfortable lounging clothes. Before she left her quarters, she reached up, released her hair, and shook her magnificent mane. The willowy girl walked past one of the few room in Titans Tower she always felt uncomfortable. After the basement, Robin's workroom was always dark, brooding, and bleak. Case files were always spread on the steel table, and the faces of her enemies leered at her.

The door was cracked slightly, meaning he was inside.

Kory raised her hand to knock but paused. She took a deep breath and decided that he would, under no circumstances, shut anyone out today. Kory rapped on the wall and opened the door.

A single light illuminated the table, and Robin stood in costume and hunched over it. He was reading _Le Monde_.

"Robin?" Kory asked.

"Andre le Blanc committed suicide yesterday."

"I know I shall be scolded for asking this, but who is this person?"

Robin turned, his face hidden in shadows. "Le Blanc was a thief. A good one. He tried to knock over a bank in the City last year, but was stopped by Titans East. After the thing with the Brotherhood, he escaped, returned to France, and went back to his specialty: catburgler."

"Why did he kill himself, then?"

"No one knows. He was at a street side café, pulled out a gun and shot himself. There are conflicting witness accounts on if le Blanc was meeting someone."

Robin went to his "Wall of Rogues" and put le Blanc's picture under the column of Deceased. The Wall was divided into four categories: At Large, Incarcerated, Missing, and lastly Deceased. The largest division was, unfortunately, At Large. Koriand'r nervously rubbed her arm as she saw the faces of so many evil beings staring angrily back at her.

"So," Kory asked, her voice cracking slightly, "I take it you will be investigating?"

Robin stared at the Wall. "It's probably nothing, but, well, you know I don't like loose ends."

"Will you need assistance?"

He turned and smiled softly. "Thanks, but I think I can handle it. I should only be gone for a couple of days."

Kory nodded slowly, and she let out a silent, sad sigh, as Robin turned back to his worktable. She curled her lower lip under her front teeth and took a breath. "I shall see if there is anything for breakfast. May I help you pack at least?"

"Thanks, Kory. That would be great."

She smiled bittersweetly and wandered to the common room. Her other two best male friends, Victor and Garfield, were goofing off in the kitchen. Vic wore STAR Labs sweat pants over his metal legs, and Gar wore a Six Flags theme park shirt and jeans. They, as always, playfully argued about food, but they were truly best friends. Kory walked across the room and flopped on the large curved sofa. A darkly clad girl sat nearby, her legs tucked under her, reading.

"Something wrong, princess?"

"Oh Raven, it is Robin," Kory complained. "He will be going to France to investigate this man's death. He was a supposed enemy of the Titans, and now that has captured all of his…"

Kory turned to the girl and widened her eyes with realization.

"You are not Raven."

The pale girl put down her book to reveal a pair of lilac colored eyes and shocking pink hair. She smiled ruefully, "Duh!"

"Jinx!" Kory exclaimed and wrapped her arms about the sorceress. "When did you arrive?"

"Last night. I'm kind of…" she looked away and took a breath "…between places at the moment."

"You are a Titan," Kory scolded. "You always have a home with us, and you will stay as long as you like."

Jinx curled her lips in a small smile. She looked to the floor. "I know. It's just that I'm still a little… Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm fretting over nothing." She turned and looked to the two cooks. "Hey! Get a room or get breakfast on the table!"

"Yes, Mother!" Beast Boy teased and stuck out his tongue at the pale girl.

Soon the Titans all gathered around the table and feasted on Cyborg's famous waffles. Jinx wolfed down three helpings, which paled in comparison to Vic's eight. Garfield polished off five helpings himself and noticed Kory only picking at her first.

"You gonna eat that?" the green boy asked the alien girl.

"I am not hungry, Beast Boy," she said and handed him her plate.

Robin ate his customary two helpings, got up and washed his dishes. He nodded to the assembled Titans and returned to his room.

"Okay," Vic observed, "Why is Robbie in mission mode?"

Kory filled in her friends on what little facts she knew.

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude is going to France?" He got up and turned into a Macaw. "Robin! Robin! I want to go!" the green bird squawked as he flew down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Vic asked Kory.

"Yes, and no," Koriand'r sighed.

"Oh, just go up and plant one on him why don't you?" Jinx scolded. "You know, like you did when you first came to Earth."

"I do not think that would help," the princess said. "And I have already thought of it. You all know how Robin gets when there is a mystery to be solved."


	3. Distractions

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Three: Distractions

Robin laid down a small over night bag and a metal attaché case on his bed. Unlike the other Titans, whose rooms were individually decorated, Robin's room was Spartan. It consisted of his dressing table, his closet, his bed, a small library shelf of detective novels and crime theory books, and little else. He opened his closet, pulled down one of his extra uniforms, and set it beside the attaché.

"I still do not understand why you must go alone."

Robin took a deep breath. "Kory, it's only going to take a day, two tops, to get my questions answered." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I'll be back before you know it."

Robin folded his costume and slipped it in the metal case. He turned it over and opened the other side. It was literally an arsenal of spare weapons: bird-a-rangs, telescoping staves, throwing darts, grapple lines, and a spare T-Communicator. The Teen Wonder inventoried the lot one more time and snapped the case shut. He picked up both bags and smiled at the alien princess.

He nodded and walked out the door.

Kory sighed and hung her magnificent head.

"Well, Friend Raven, what do you think? Intervention?" Kory heard from the doorway.

"Oh yes, definitely, Friend Jinx. It's time for an intervention."

Kory turned to see Raven and Jinx standing in the doorway. Raven, forgoing her usual blue cloak, wore a black, form fitting tee shirt and loose fitting black jeans. Jinx wore a purple fishnet, long sleeved shirt over a black camisole and baggy skate boarder's pants. The pair swooped in and each took one of the alien girl's arms and guided her out of Robin's room.

"No moping for you today, princess," Jinx told her.

"Not at all. Remember, I have the moping corner already covered," Raven added sarcastically.

"Where are you taking me?" Kory demanded.

"Out," Jinx and Raven said together.

Raven frowned, "Look, I know it's not my style, but you need some girl time. No boys, just the three of us, and I can't believe I suggested this…"

"What Raven is trying to say," Jinx interjected, "is that you are about to come with us to the mall."

"But, what if I do not feel like going," Kory said quietly.

"Princess, we're not giving you the choice," Jinx said. "Now you can come with us quietly or kicking and screaming."

Kory glanced to Jinx then to Raven. A small grin turned into a wide smile and she threw her arms around the pair of witches, "Oh thank you, my dear friends!"

"Hello ladies."

The three girls broke their friendly embrace and turned to see Cyborg. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"Sorry for interrupting, but any of y'all seen BB?" Vic asked.

"I am sorry; I have not."

"Haven't been looking for him."

"If you do, tell him to keep out of my room."

"No problem there, Rae," Vic said grinning. "Okay, I'll look for him downstairs. Have fun at the mall, girls."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and touched her shoulders with two fingers. She bowed her head, and the trio was wrapped in ebon energy. They felt a gentle pull and found themselves at the very fashionable Arboretum of Jump City. It was a sprawling outdoor mall with fine boutiques, restaurants, bookstores, salons, a grass lawn for live music, and tree lined paths.

And never have three young women looked so out of place.

The young women first stepped into Karan's, a high-end evening gown boutique. The smartly dressed saleswoman greeted them so mechanically, they all had to stifle giggles. It was truly a joy to be both so conspicuous and incognito at the same time. Even Starfire, out of her customary costume, could pass for a girl with a sunburned tan. After teasing each other about the aspects of each gown, Kory thanked the clerk for at least a hundred times as Rae and Jinx pulled her out of the shop.

Next stop: Chocolates by Gerard.

"Mmm," Jinx hummed as she bit into an Amaretto truffle. "If heaven had a taste, this would be it."

"You should try these lavender pralines," Raven said. She read the description to her friends, "Lavender infused white chocolate on a chocolate cookie wafer and enrobed in bittersweet coating."

"Oh, goddess, that should be illegal."

"It is in most states," Raven commented.

Jinx laughed. "Aren't you the one who said 'I don't do jokes'?"

Kory ate her strawberry tart quietly and was thankful she had such good friends. A contented smile curled her lips and she brushed a lock of her hair away from her eyes. She looked to her companions.

Raven's eyes went wide, but hollow. The bag of chocolates fell from her hands as the young witch froze. Her skin became more ashen than usual, and she stared at her hands.

"Raven?" Starfire asked her voice full of concern.

Jinx reached out and lightly touched her friend's hand. Instantly dark energy wings appeared and batted the two Titans away. They folded around Raven like her cloak, covering her head like her hood.

The dark haired girl's heart raced uncontrollably. Her breathing shallowed, and she began to hyperventilate.

"R…r…red," Raven stammered. "Everything….red…."


	4. Random Acts

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Four: Random Acts

Raven fell to her knees, still staring at her hands. Her soul self surrounded her like a shroud, and the other two Titans cautiously approached. Raven's soul self _watched_ them. Kory turned to Jinx who stepped back.

"What is going on?" Kory asked.

"I don't know."

The girls heard two cars bumping and the sound of broken glass. They turned and saw to men spring out of their cars and angrily shout at each other. They were both young, well dressed, but now spoke with such sudden rage that they were more animal than human. Blaming each other, they lunged and grappled. Patrons in a nearby children's store now argued over a blanket. A young woman threatened a clerk over miscounted change.

"I wish they would all shut the hell up!" Jinx spat. "God, I can't believe they're acting all so stupid. Idiots. Freaking idiots." Jinx walked away from her friends and yelled at the people. "Dammit, will you all be quiet!"

Kory felt her heart begin to race. Her body flooded with adrenaline. A low, feral growl escaped her throat. "What… is… happening?" she clenched her eyes shut and snarled. Her cheeks burned, and she saw red. Her eyes grew hot, and her muscles tensed. Koriand'r let go a primal scream and raised her balled fists over her head. She brought them down as a hammer striking hot forged steel and crushed the sidewalk. Shockwaves tore across the mall, sending Jinx into a wall an instant before the pink haired witch released a devastating spell, knocking down the fighting men, the arguing woman, and the patrons in the stores. Glass shattered. Car alarms went off.

People slowly came out of the stores and looked around in wonder. The young men stood, and realized they'd been fighting over nothing. Jinx opened her lilac eyes and looked around in confusion. Kory took shallow, shaky breaths and tried to calm her heart. She was covered in powdered concrete and snorted the dust from her nostrils. Raven opened her eyes and glanced at her hands. The young witch flexed her fingers and stood.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked Kory.

"No, I am not. I am confused and angry. And I do not know why."

Jinx quietly rejoined Raven and Kory. "Um, I think we'd better get out of here before people start asking too many questions."

Raven nodded and teleported them back to the Tower.

"Where have you been?" Cyborg snapped. "Over the past five minutes there have been four shootings, eight stabbings, two hundred assaults, a cop just turned himself in for shooting a guy he pulled over! What the hell is going on out there?"

Raven walked through her friends and straight to the sink. She picked up a bar of soap and started scubbing.

Jinx told Cyborg about their occurrence at the mall in full detail and asked him if he had any feelings of sudden and uncontrollable rage.

"That's effed up," Vic said. "No, thank God, I missed that."

"Raven!" Jinx exclaimed. She rushed over to her friend and pulled her hands out of the sink.

Straight hot water rushed through the faucet, and Raven's hands scalded. Raven didn't look up, but her powers fed on her physical pain as she healed herself reflexively.

…..

Robin set the autopilot of his T-Pod and read scanned the information about le Blanc's death. Mostly, he had press clippings. The French police were notoriously suspicious of anyone wearing a costume, but it gave Robin a chance to practice his hacking techniques. Le Blanc was identified by his fingerprints, but he carried a Canadian passport with the all too obvious alias of Andrew White of Montreal. The passport was last stamped by Zandian customs.

"Where in the world is Zandia?" Robin asked himself aloud. He accessed his world map and found the tiny Balkan principality between Romania and Serbia.

He took a breath and glanced out of his canopy. He'd just crossed the Rockies, but not yet flown over the Mississippi. _Kansas,_ he thought to himself. He would have to refuel in Gotham or Metropolis before continuing on to Europe. But now to where? This new Zandian connection intrigued him, as it did a certain fly that set up shop behind the Teen Wonder. A certain, bright green fly.

…..

"Lust," the dark, robed man said in a voice as cold and as brittle as thin ice. He entered a dark colored room. It was lit only by three candles. Wax dripped down the pedestal where an ancient tome lay open. Its strange runes appeared black on the yellowed pages on first glance.

Several hooded figures stood in a half circle around it. Their heights and builds varied wildly.

"Lust, envy, and greed. They give us motivation, but are also tools to manipulate others. So sayeth the Book, not that it isn't something we all know and hold dear. Pride is paramount to foolishness, yet it is something none of use can deny. Gluttony. Sloth. They are weakness. They are defeat. They cannot be tolerated. Thus my Master speaks."

The hooded figures looked to each other.

"But Wrath, focused and directed rage, is power."

One stepped forward and pulled back the hood revealing a strikingly attractive woman with flaming red hair, but cold, icy blue eyes. She spoke, lightly accented, "What does that have to do with any of us?"

"My dearest Selinda," the hooded man said. "I have chosen you, all of you, to be new Apostles: Faithful servants that will be rewarded on Earth, as it is in Heaven."


	5. Little White Lies

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Five: Little White Lies

Jinx held onto Raven's hands and felt the heat dissipate. The young witch's hands changed from purple to pink and slowly ashen. Raven's fingers were gnarled and dry, but suppled quickly.

"Why, Rae?" Jinx asked softly.

Raven's large lavender eyes looked up to her friend before hopefully for a brief instant. Her lips parted to and she took a short breath. Suddenly a scowl masked Raven's face as she heard her other two friends approach. Her eyes narrowed, and she cast them downward.

"I don't feel like talking," the pale witch said dryly. Raven surrounded herself with her power and phased through the floor.

Jinx, Kory, and Vic traded worried glances. Jinx looked to the other two for answers, but Starfire rubbed her arm nervously, and Cyborg gnawed on his lower lip. A heavy silence blanketed the common room.

Vic rubbed the back of his neck, "For once I wish Gar was here. He'd say something so stupid that we'd all have to stop and react to it."

Kory drifted away. She slouched as she glided toward the giant communications console.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked sharply.

"I am calling Robin."

"Oh, no you're not," Jinx chided. "You're a big girl and can more than take care of yourself." Jinx twitched a little, remembering how much Starfire's energy blasts hurt. "Besides, getting him to turn around wastes a lot of time. We can handle this."

Kory glanced at the floor where Raven stood and then locked her eyes on the pink-haired sorceress. "I hope you are right. What do I tell him when he…?"

Everyone's T-Communicator chimed at once.

"Titans!" Robin's voice came over the small speaker. "What happened? I just got this weird police report."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "there's some crazy stuff going down. We're on it."

"I'm turning around."

"Robin," Kory said, "Based on the fact that is was, too, a random act of violence, I believe the death of Andre le Blanc is somehow tied into this mysterious event. You still need to investigate it before the… trail? Before the trail becomes cold."

There was a long uneasy pause.

"Okay, but keep in contact. Robin out."

Jinx let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Good job, Star," she said.

"I had to tell him something," she said her voice touched with sadness. "X'hal, help me if I am wrong. And may she help us more if I am right."

…..

A frustrated Selinda Flinders yanked her black robe off and chucked it in a corner of a small common room. She revealed a sparkling metallic bodysuit with boot cut flares on the cuffs of her pants. Keyholes were cut out along the seams starting at her shoulders, her hips and cut across her chest, showing off a tantalizing amount of cleavage. She flopped into a large chair and hung one of her shapely legs over the arm. Selinda leaned back and leaned on the opposite arm.

"I am so bored," she complained.

"Well find something to do then, Sellie," a gruff voice called from the other side of the room.

A massive wild red haired youth sat opposite a diminutive boy. They played a natural disasters card game where each player tried to trump the other's disaster. The small boy just played Tornado.

Selinda narrowed her eyes and sparks surrounded her hand. The cards turned into a puddle of paper pulp and ink. "No one calls me 'Sellie,'" she growled. "Not even you Baran."

Mammoth got to his feet and took two steps toward his older sister. He glared but backed away. Gizmo leered at the red haired young woman and stuck out his tongue. "Great job Shimmer, now what are we going to do until Mr. I-Found-God-And-You-Will-Too decides why the sprock we're here?"

She stormed out of the lounge, "Find something to do then."

Shimmer strode down the empty corridor and soon found herself in the "chapel." It was made of dark soot stained stone. Empty cast iron racks were want of candles, and near the missing altar on its wax drippings marred pedestal, sat the Book. Shimmer approached slowly, and turned the pages. It did not feel like paper or smell of an old book at all. The odor was much more metallic. Shimmer couldn't read the pages. She recognized some of the words as Latin, others Greek, but it was a mishmash of unknown glyphs and undecipherable words.

"You shouldn't be reading that," a soft, but dangerous voice purred.

Shimmer looked up and saw a young woman with platinum hair and steely blue eyes. The white haired girl wore a black robe and slowly approached the pedestal.

"Phhft," Shimmer shrugged, "it's only a book. And it's not like I can read whatever the hell this writing is anyway… Ravager is it?"

Selinda watched as the other woman moved with an uncanny lightness. On approach, the scent of roses filled the red head's nostrils; she closed her eyes slowly and took in as much of the other girl's perfume as she could.

Ravager looked at the script and narrowed her eyes. She, too, failed to recognize most of the variable languages, but a sigil caught her eye. It seemed terribly familiar. She curled her snow-white hair over her ear and put her hand on the book.

Shimmer leaned over and whispered something so quietly, Ravager couldn't hear. She turned and saw a strange light in the redhead's eyes. Opium perfumes hung around the young assassin, at first she wanted to pull away, but the redhead was so numbingly beautiful.

Shimmer leaned in and kissed the Ravager on the lips.

Neither of them noticed their hands were still on the book as they deepened their kiss.


	6. Divine Retribution

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Six: Divine Retribution

The village of Bavrov sat nestled in an idyllic valley, tucked away in the time lost country of Zandia. The villagers now lived as their ancestors did, herding, farming, and staying out of trouble. The man with the flashy smile and the flashy car came and went, with only the young girls remembering he had ever existed at all.

Lujic Cusceco, the village veterinarian, drove one of the only trucks in the village. He simply called his old, blue, four-wheel drive "The Beast" and drove along the old, winding, dirt road into Bavrov to check on Gildra the Herdsman's dog.

He slammed on the breaks.

Bavrov was a burnt shell. Some of the old structures still glowed red and smoke blackened the air. Cusceco flung the door open only to have his senses assaulted by the woeful cries of victims, the stench of burned human flesh, and the heat still coming from the rubble.

"Sweet Mother of God," he gasped. Cusceco grabbed his medicine bag. He wasn't a _medical_ doctor, but he could offer whatever help he could.

"Maria!" he said recognizing the uncharred remains of a shall. He knelt by the woman to discover it was too late. She had been beaten to death and then set on fire. The doctor said a quiet prayer for the woman's soul and walked down the middle of the street, hoping to find any survivors.

"Hello!" he called. "Is anyone there?"

Cusceco shielded his eyes as he drifted through the smoke. He saw several forms standing in the village square and jogged up to them. Suddenly he fell, hit from behind by something blunt. The doctor sprawled on the ground, but was hoisted by two people. He groggily looked around. They were men in red robes and drug Cusceco into the middle of the assembly. They threw him to the ground at the village well.

Another robed man stood. He, too, wore red, but ornate black and gold embroidery decorated the hem of his robes.

"Where is the stranger?" the leader asked unemotionally.

"The who?"

"The stranger that was here several days ago, doctor. He took something from us, and we want it back."

"I… don't know what you're talking about," the veterinarian said honestly.

"Unfortunate. We had a pact. We were to live in peace without interference, as guaranteed by your forefathers. For generations the pact has been kept, but now…."

The leader took a slow, deep breath.

"I ask you again, who was that man?"

Cusceco groaned, "I don't know, some Frenchmen. He stayed in the room above the Wolf's Head and was gone the next morning."

The leader knelt, cupped the doctor's chin with his hand, and kissed Cusceco's forehead.

"I forgive you. Bless you, my son."

He walked away and the other red robed people descended on Cusceco with staves and spears.

…..

Raven lit a lavender and vanilla scented candle and sat on the floor. She crossed her legs and took the lotus position. Her hands rested palms up on her thighs. Here large violet eyes closed slowly, and she paid careful attention to her breathing. Her charkas were out of balance, and she slowly breathed her mantra, focusing her mind and spirit. Raven pictured a tranquil lagoon in her mind: deep, unfathomable, and a near midnight blue. Warmth filled the witch as she thought about the ocean breeze and sparkling white sand. The breeze brushed through her like fingers and across her lips like a kiss.

A slight moan escaped her lips as they parted. Her legs slid closed, as she felt the imagined kiss deepen. A name formed at the back of her mind, as she craned her neck, feeling the kiss drift from her lips to her shoulder. She prayed that he could really kiss like she imagined, and Raven rubbed her knees together slowly.

She let out another small moan and whispered his name.

…..

Vic slid the straw into the smoothie he just finished for Jinx. The pale sorceress smiled up at the massive teen and swirled the straw through the thick drink. She remembered the HIVE's school dance, where she and Vic spun the night away.

She still hasn't forgiven him.

But he was so damn good looking.

Kory sat on the large sofa. She purred and nuzzled the top with her magnificent head. Her eyes closed and she could smell Robin's slightly spicy scent on the furniture. Her fingers kneaded the spot lightly, betraying her species origins as felines, and released more of Robin's scent. She breathed in and purred even louder. A primal warmth started to overtake her and she began to run her hands slowly along her body.

The willowy girl sat straight up and took a long, shuddering breath. Vic and Jinx looked up, not realizing they were about to kiss.

"Star?" Cyborg asked. "You okay?"

"No, I am not," she said. Her body felt like a lit match. Her senses were on overload. A desperate need hollowed her, one she knew could only be filled by Robin.

Starfire flew to her room and leaned on the door. Her body glistened with perspiration, and her most sensitive parts ached. For no explainable reason, Koriand'r was desperately aroused.

"X'hal, why is this happening?"

…..

Robin stepped out onto the landing pad. He glanced around at his second home, the dark, dank, sinkhole that tried to suck out his soul. But he beat it. He beat the cave.

"Master Richard!"

Robin turned to face the tall, thin, crisply dressed man, and a smile actually creased his lips. Robin rushed over and clapped his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Alfred!"

"It's always a pleasure to see you," Alfred said warmly.

"I feel the same way." Robin came close to asking about Bruce.

"Dudes! I can't believe I'm in the honest to god Batcave!"

"It appears that you inadvertently brought a friend," a bemused Alfred joked.

Robin turned to see Garfield Logan wandering about, staring at everything he could. "What the hell are you doing here?" Robin snarled.

Beast Boy turned eyes wide. He glanced around and tugged at his collar. "Um, yeah. Well, you know how much I love Paris, yeah, Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, you know? Anyway, you said you were going and I thought you might need…"

Garfield droned on, but Robin heard the soft sounds of waves lapping against the shore. A lavender scent wafted in and he felt as if someone wrapped arms about him. He felt a pair of soft hands dance along his chest.

_Richard,_ Robin heard at the back of his mind, _come to me, please, Richard. I need you._

_Raven?_

_We have a bond…_

…..

Shimmer brushed her fingers through Ravager's long, silken hair. She subtly changed the air around them, and they both breathed in vapors of Ecstasy. Their kisses became hotter, and their hands began to mutually explore their bodies. The redhead leaned the white haired woman back and began to lick the nape of her neck.

"Oh, Rose," Selinda moaned.

**ENOUGH!**

Shimmer and Ravager were thrown to opposite ends of the room. Ravager was the first to get up. She turned to see their leader standing in the doorway, two pinpricks of glowing black light smoldered under his hood.


	7. The Tree of Knowledge

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Seven: The Tree of Knowledge

Ravager crouched and tensed her muscles. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed on the hooded man and she thought, for an instant, of lashing out. The black lights under the hood flashed, and her body tightened up, every nerve flooding her brain with a single message: Pain.

**Worthless whores, **a cold, brittle voice cracked in her mind.

Ravager glanced over to Shimmer who writhed on the ground in gasping agony.

**You will not upset my plans. You will fulfill the roles I gave you, and nothing else. This is your final, and only, warning.**

The book snapped shut and floated over to the hooded man. He held it like a baby and glided out of the room. Ravager took a deep breath and flexed her hands. They felt as if they'd been pricked by a thousand needles. The young women stumbled to her feet, her armor weighing double or triple than it used to.

"Selinda?" Rose asked.

Shimmer slowly stood, her eyes sparking angrily. "I swear to God, I will kill that bastard."

Rose tried to comfort the other woman, but Shimmer shrugged her away. "Get off Rose," the redhead spat and stormed out of the room. Selinda walked to the end of the corridor and leaned against the wall. She let out a short huff and imagined delicious ways to end the hooded man's existence.

"Upset the apple cart did we?"

Shimmer only moved her eyes and glanced at a green clad brunette. Her hair was pulled sharply back from her face in a tight ponytail. She rose one of her thin, high arching eyebrows. A cruel grin slowly crept across the dark haired woman's face.

"Why if it isn't that pommy, _Lady_ Angela," Selinda said as if introducing the other woman to someone not there. "What brings _her ladyship_ down from her ivory tower?"

Angela Hawkins scowled and thought about giving the red haired tart a sampling of her powers. But this commoner was far beneath her. The dark haired woman took a breath, straightened her posture and walked proudly by the sulking redhead.

"Slut," Angela snarled under her breath.

"Bitch," Selinda growled in response.

…..

Raven's eyes shot open. The pale witch glistened with perspiration, and she pulled her cloak about her. She forced back the thought of Robin's imagined kiss: how it felt, how it tasted, how she quivered. It was all too terribly real.

"Robin and Starfire are together," she said, trying to convince herself.

Raven took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. Her emotions raged against each other. There was nothing in the world that she desired more than Robin, but there was also no friendship she held dearer than Kory's. And, as much as she now hated to admit, they were good together. A deep melancholy smothered Raven, and the young witch closed her eyes as she slid down. The ashen girl wrapped her arms about her thighs and curled into a quiet ball.

…..

Jinx and Victor stood on the opposite ends of the table. Vic rubbed his arm nervously and tried, four times, to start a casual conversation. Jinx, too, was flushed with embarrassment. Buried feelings boiled to the surface, and although each one knew that anything they may or may not have had was over, they each felt a terrible and consuming craving.

Even Jinx was, uncharacteristically, lost for words. She demurely folded her hands behind her and kept coiling her fingers around themselves. Neither of them made eye contact.

"Um…" Vic started.

Jinx opened her mouth to say anything but, "Er.." only came out.

Victor took a deep cleansing breath. "Okay, if you need me, I'll be in my room taking a shower." He took three steps toward his room before slapping himself on the forehead and blushing madly, "Oh crap, that's not what I meant to say; I mean I'm taking a shower, a very-very-very-very-very cold one."

Cyborg nearly ran out of the room.

Jinx glanced around at the empty common room, now eerily quiet.

"That's not a bad idea," she agreed before dashing to her room.

…..

"Rob?"

"Rob? You okay?"

Robin shook his head as if waking up from a daydream. He glanced around the Batcave and grounded himself again. "What was that, Beast Boy?"

"Dude," Gar exclaimed, "I've never seen you get spacey before. It was freaky."

Robin pursed his lips together, "Yeah, it was. Pack up, we're heading back to the Tower."

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor. "But we just got here! The T-Pod isn't fueled up, and did you see the size of that computer? It makes the one we've got at home look like a pocket calculator! Vic'd go freaking nuts!"

"I concur with the young man," Alfred interjected. "You've been flying all day, and logged enough hours. I will prepare the guest quarters here and bring you both a tray of food."

Dick Grayson knew better than to argue with Alfred Pennyworth. Robin closed his eyes and remembered Kory and Vic saying they could handle whatever they were facing. He wanted to trust them. He had to trust them. It was what separated Robin from his mentor. The long flight after a long night of patrolling the city was quickly catching up to the Teen Wonder.

"All right," Robin conceded much to Beast Boy's delight.

Robin slept lightly and uncomfortably. He had strange, lurid dreams that he quickly forgot upon waking. The only images he could recall were birds and stars. He rolled out of bed, put on a gui, and made his way to the Batcave's dojo. Robin bowed respectfully and began his training kata. He blended several disciplines, Wu Shu, Jeet Kune Do, Akido, and various animal styles of Kung Fu into one. He was in his tenth kata when Beast Boy appeared at the mat.

"Dude, it's like five in the morning. And we're on the East Coast. Don't you ever sleep?"

Robin finished a move, stood tall and bowed to the spirit of the dojo. He walked to the edge, bowed again, and joined his friend.

"Sorry I woke you," Robin said as he took a long drink from his water bottle.

"It's all right, bro. Yanno, with half the lights off, this place is way creepy."

Robin nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when Robin's T-Communicator sounded. The two Titans dashed to the device.

"Robin? It is Red Star. My contacts in Markovia have reported a massacre in nearby Zandia. Argent and I are to be meeting with Prince Brion Markov today about it."

"Thanks for the update Leonid," Robin said. He was about to close the connection when the place names resonated. "Wait, did you say 'Zandia?'"

Beast Boy, too, recognized a name. "Markov? That was Tara's last name!"


	8. Change of Plans

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Eight: Change of Plans

Robin tore off his gui and took a three and one half minute shower. He dried off and was in uniform two minutes later. The Teen Wonder walked past Beast Boy and started his preflight walk through. The T-Pod was fueling, and Robin saw that the small plane was in perfect condition.

"Dude," Gar said, "did you even wait for the water to heat up?"

"You coming or not?"

Beast Boy grinned widely and transformed into a small kitten. He hopped into the cockpit and purred loudly.

"Leaving before breakfast?"

Robin turned to see Alfred holding a tray of food with a very bemused expression on his face. Gar leapt out of the T-Pod, returned to his human form, and sat at the table. Alfred whipped up soy breakfast tacos loaded with peppers and onions for the vegetarian hero. Robin rolled his eyes and joined the others at the table. Alfred, as usual, took better care of his charges than was ever expected of him. Dick looked up, smiled and helped himself to a stack of pancakes.

"Man," Gar mumbled through a mouthful of food, "I thought you woke up early, Robbie."

"Motion detectors," Robin said nonchalantly. "Occasionally," he pointed around the dark cave, "_he_ doesn't come back in the best of shape."

"And I recall stitching you up more than a few times as well, young man. Which reminds me…"

Gar shot Robin a "you are so busted" look.

"…your aircraft is going to stay here."

"What? You're grounding me?"

"That's not what I said," Alfred said kindly. "Your T-Pod is not built for two passengers, and I very much doubt that Mr. Logan could retain a small form for that long comfortably."

"Yeah, being a fly for that long made me almost cramp up."

"Therefore…"

Robin's eyes lit up. "You mean…?"

Alfred nodded. "She is prepped and ready for take off."

"Alfred, you rock!" Robin said brightly.

The elder man grinned, "Yes, I know."

"Um, dudes, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked after he finished a large glass of orange juice.

"That!" Robin said pointing down at the large, sleek, black aircraft on the catapult launcher below them.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude," Beast Boy said in amazement as he looked at the Batplane.

Robin pulled out his T-Communicator, "Red Star? Robin. We'll be landing in Markovia in three hours."

…..

Starfire stripped out of her clothes and put on her silver and purple uniform. She walked to the common room and sat as far from Robin's usual spot on the couch as she could. The alien girl was no longer aroused, but she was frustratingly unsatisfied. Starfire closed her large green eyes and curled up into a ball.

Thankfully, the Titans Alert sounded. Starfire sprang to her feet and pulled up the information. Cyborg and Jinx soon appeared from opposite ends of the common room. Jinx's hair was slicked down from her shower, and she hopped on one foot as she struggled with her boot.

"Friends! We have a situation," Starfire said, thankful for the distraction.

"Where?" Jinx asked as she finished getting her boots on.

"The Regional Gold Exchange!"

Cyborg nodded and glanced around. He activated his internal communicator. "Yo! Rae! Get a move on! It's show time!"

There was a long, difficult pause before Raven answered. "I'm not going," she barely whispered.

Jinx traded worried glances with the others.

"What was that? I didn't copy," Vic responded.

"I said 'I'm not going!'" Raven growled angrily. The witch took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but there's something not right…"

"Do not fret," Starfire said. "I am certain that we three can handle whatever threat we may face. Be at peace."

Moments later Cyborg and Jinx were in the amazing T-Car, and Star was flying overhead. They heard the mustering of sirens, but were at the exchange long before Jump City's Finest.

"Move it!" the Titans heard from inside the building, the high pitched voice was unmistakable. "It's not going to take long for the crud-munchin' cops or those snot faced Titans to show!"

Gizmo was flying backward out of the building, watching Mammoth carry an awkward tray of gold ingots.

"We're already here, Gizmo," Cyborg announced as he transformed his fist into his sonic cannon.

"Eeep!" Gizmo's eyes went wide as he turned. He flew to his gargantuan friend and twitched his thumbs. A dark grin spread across the small boy's face.

"Well, well, well," a lightly accented woman's voice said from behind Mammoth. A harshly beautiful redhead stepped between Mammoth, who set the tray on the ground, and Gizmo. "If it isn't the bimbo, the tinman, and the traitor…"

Jinx's eyes went wide and she took a half step back. "Sh- Sh- Shimmer."

Shimmer folded her arms across her chest and a dangerous grin creased her lips. "Attack pattern: Epsilon."


	9. Honor Thy Ancestors

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Nine: Honor Thy Ancestors

Gizmo and Mammoth crossed in front of Shimmer. The wild haired behemoth charged Cyborg while Gizmo challenged Starfire in the air. The diminutive evil genius fired five mini-rockets at the willowy beauty. Starfire summoned her powers and created a shield, and the missiles crashed against it. Her eyes grew wide as a thick, viscous substance splashed over her.

Cyborg stood his ground. Mammoth reared back for a punch, but it was a feint. The giant lashed out with a terrible kick, landing squarely in Cyborg's side. The mechanical powerhouse flew across the street and landed in a parked delivery van. The vehicle rocked harshly as Cyborg pulled himself out of a pile of crushed boxes and a blizzard of Styrofoam packing peanuts. Through the wide hole, Cyborg saw Mammoth charge again. The Titan raised his hand and fired a full power sonic blast at the villain's head.

Shimmer's eyes sparked as she stepped toward Jinx. The young sorceress gave ground as spell after spell sifted through her mind. None of them was right.

"Baran had the silliest crush on you, you know," Shimmer said as a malicious grin spread across her lips. "He told me he nearly failed beginning meta-training on purpose so you could tutor him."

Jinx cautiously gave ground. She narrowed her lilac eyes, "There was no 'on purpose' about it. You know your brother isn't the brightest bulb."

"You showed so much promise. I even voted for you for Head Girl, and you threw it all away."

Starfire shook of the gelatinous goo and fired her eyebeams at Gizmo. Her blast tore his starboard wing off his harness, but the gadgeteer flipped a toggle. Spider legs appeared and punched into the concrete façade of the Gold Exchange. Gizmo looked up and sneered at the willowy beauty. Laser blasters appeared at the first joints of his mechanical legs, and Gizmo returned fire.

Jinx took a breath, "What do you want, Shimmer?"

"Not much," the redhead mused, "only two hundred kilos of gold. Now, you're in my way."

Jinx stood her ground.

"That _was_ your chance to do the smart thing, little girl," Shimmer snarled.

Jinx cut loose with a barrage of hexes. Shimmer cartwheeled away, leaving the glass doors of the exchange to shatter violently. Selinda clapped her hands and her eyes sparked.

A deep pothole appeared under Jinx's left foot, and the young sorceress yelped as she fell. Shimmer held out her hand. Jinx put her hands down to catch herself only to have them sink into liquid tar. Her lilac eyes went wide as she struggled to pull them out of the street, but Shimmer clenched her fist, and the asphalt instantly went solid again.

"Jinx!" Cyborg shouted as he hurdled the semiconscious Mammoth. The massive Titan sprinted toward his friend.

Jinx looked up. "Vic! Stay back! I'll be okay!" she yelled in vain.

Shimmer jumped out and met Cyborg, a dangerous grin curled her lips and a lustful gleam lit her usually icy blue eyes. Cyborg skidded to a halt.

"My, aren't you the handsome one?" Shimmer said sultrily. Before Cyborg could power up his blaster, Shimmer sprang forward and threw her arms around him. She crushed her lips to his.

Jinx closed her eyes and couldn't watch.

Cyborg stumbled back. His whole body trembled terribly. Victor Stone opened his mouth and silently screamed as his mechanical body literally tore itself to pieces.

…..

Robin eased the Batplane into the secure hangar next to the royal Gulfstream. The private jet was emblazoned with the Markovian coat of arms on the wings and tail. The Teen Wonder peeled his helmet off and opened the cockpit. Beast Boy leapt out of his seat. Argent and Red Star were waiting in the hangar's office.

"Oh wow, that was so freaking cool! How fast were we going again? MACH 2?" he said as if each word melded together. "I mean, yeah, the T-Ship is all that and a burrito too, but the Batplane. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude."

Robin nodded and grinned widely. "Yeah, it was okay," he said with feigned nonchalance and climbed down the access ladder. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he turned to meet Red Star and Argent. The pale girl waved with her fingertips and the large Russian youth reached out his hand in greeting.

"Good to see you both," Robin said.

"Indeed," Red Star agreed. "Since you told us you were coming, Prince Brion asked that we postpone our audience."

Robin pursed his lips together and nodded. He would have rather they met with Markov and debriefed him on his arrival. "All right, if that's what he wants."

Argent let out a deep mewing sigh.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Do not pay any attention," Red Star leaned over and whispered. "She has been like this since we first met the prince."

A long white limousine waited for the heroes outside the hangar. One of the dark suited Royal Police opened the door for the Titans as they got in the car. The driver checked with the police and pulled away.

"Wow, this guy really knows how to make a dude feel welcome," Beast Boy said as he looked around.

"He's…" Argent started and then looked at her all male company. She blushed and bit her finger coyly.

Robin grinned bemusedly as Beast Boy began to tease her about her latest crush.

"Can it, Gar," Robin ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Robin leaned back and looked out the window. Old and converted caravans lined the road. He could see children playing in a field beyond under the careful watch of their families. All the vehicles pointed north.

"Driver," Robin started, "when did these people arrive?"

"A few days ago, maybe a week. Markovia has always been a crossroad for Gypsy caravans. We pride ourselves for tolerance of all peoples."

"Pull over."

"Young sir, we are expected at the castle."

"Pull over, _please_," Robin insisted.

The car pulled to the curb and Robin got out. An old woman sat knitting between two ancient trucks. Their beds were long ago converted to makeshift mobile homes. The other Titans watched as the Teen Wonder approached and greeted the woman in a language that none of them recognized. He sat at her feet and listened intently to her story. He thanked the old woman formally, and she gave the boy a blessing.

Beast Boy checked for wax in his ear. "Dudes, I didn't know Robin spoke Gypsy."

"It's Romany," Robin corrected. "I only know the Welsh dialect, but it was close enough. This clan is moving fast. Grandmother told me that something evil is coming down out of the mountains in Zandia. She called it the Church of Blood."


	10. Slings and Arrows

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply, and thanks for your patience!**

Chapter Ten: Slings and Arrows

Kory's eyes widened with horror. She watched helplessly as Cyborg's robot body crumpled terribly. She shouted his name and swooped out of the sky, ignoring everything but her friend. The alien girl didn't see Mammoth come to. He grabbed her ankle and used the willowy beauty like a club, bashing her into the asphalt.

"All right, we're done here," Shimmer announced.

Gizmo's spider legs clicked as he walked along the wall. Mammoth narrowed his eyes at the groggy Starfire and wiped a lustful bit of spittle off his lower lip.

"Baran!"

Mammoth looked up and snorted. "Next time, sweets," he said before spitting in her direction. The evil behemoth strode back to the bag of gold and scooped it up. Shimmer grinned and sauntered up to the still trapped Jinx.

"Nice try," Shimmer said and mussed the sorceress' hair. "Better… _luck_… next time."

Jinx closed her eyes as Shimmer's vicious laugh filled her ears before trailing off as the villains escaped. The young sorceress's eyes shot open. They glowed bright purple and the street cracked around her hands. Jinx stood slowly, and wobbly, the spell taking its toll. She took a breath, shook her head and focused.

"Vic!"

Jinx rushed over to her friend and cradled his all but shattered torso in her arms. Cyborg's eyes stared blankly upward.

A monotone voice came from Cyborg's torso. "Biological component critical. Initiating emergency protocol Alpha One."

"Vic, dammit, don't you die on me!" Jinx pleaded. "Starfire! I need your help!"

Kory held her arm close to her. She knew she dislocated her shoulder when Mammoth smashed her into the ground. "I am here, Jinx. I heard Cyborg's system announcement. We need to get him back to the Tower. I believe I can carry him, if you can gather his scattered components."

Jinx nodded and cast the spell. Starfire grimaced as she hoisted the unconscious Cyborg and shakily took to the air. She flew to the Tower as quickly as she could and landed on the roof. Soon Cyborg was in his room, and the specially designed self-repair systems took over. His vital signs were still critical, but now stable. Kory held her shoulder, but breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Will… will he be alright?" a mousy voice whispered behind Starfire.

Starfire took a deep grumbling breath. She spun to see Raven hiding under her cloak, barely peeking around the doorframe. The pale witch slink back, as reverting to her behavior of years past.

"Where were you?" Starfire demanded angrily.

Raven opened a portal in the floor and began to phase through. Kory flew over, grabbed Raven by her broach and pulled her back into the room. The enraged alien pushed the much smaller girl against the grey wall.

"You owe Cyborg at least that much! Tell me, Raven!"

Raven looked everywhere but into Koriand'r's eyes. Her lip quivered slightly and she spoke almost inaudibly. "I… I'm scared." Raven looked up, her large violet eyes glassy. "My father is trying to return."

…..

Castle Markov perched loftily over the Marksberg, the capitol of the small kingdom. The walls were removed a century ago, and the rebuilt palace owed more to the Bavarian King Ludwig the Mad than to fortress architecture. It looked as if it came straight from a fairy tale.

Argent sighed dreamily looking up at the building.

"It's not what it's cracked up to be," Robin told her softly. "Come on, Titans. Time to hobnob with royalty."

Prince Brion Markov met them in the gallery. He was tall, broad, and very handsome. Beast Boy could see why Argent crushed on him. Robin bowed respectfully, and the others soon followed suit. Prince Brion smiled and shook Robin's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you, Robin," the prince said genuinely. He spoke with an English accent, betraying the many years that he spent at boarding schools for the aristocracy.

"Thank you, your highness. Have you heard of anything called 'The Church of Blood?'?"

Brion arched an eyebrow. "As I expected, direct and to the point. The so-called Church of Blood is a legend in this region. It is analogous to stories of vampires or werewolves. Supposedly, a priest on his way to the first crusade discovered several relics and built a monastery to protect them. But the relics were cursed and doomed him to walk the earth in everlasting torment. Another story says that the priest, armed with these relics, gathered an army of followers and tried to 'cleanse' the region. But no archeological evidence has ever been found to support such a wide spread massacre."

"Is not the report of a massacre the reason we are here?" Red Star asked.

"From our contacts with the Rom and from our emissaries to Zandia, we do believe such a tragedy took place. No one claimed responsibility for it, yet, and we have yet to confirm it independently."

"That's why we're here," Robin said.

Brion smiled. "Will you do this for me?"

Argent's eyes went as wide as her beaming smile. The prince was looking right at her when he asked that question. "Yes!"

The other Titans glanced at her and then back to the prince.

"So, it is settled then. On behalf of my nation, I thank you."

Robin bowed again, turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"Um, Prince Brion?" Beast Boy stammered as if he were trying to find his courage. "Did you have a sister?"

Brion took a breath and a shadow seemed to pass over his face. "Yes, I had a half sister. Please, Beast Boy, come with me and we will talk."

…..

Ravager padded down the hall, more silent than a cat. The stone hall was dark, but a cracked door sent a shaft of light refracting through the shadows. The young assassin glanced through the small opening before slipping away. A man sat at his desk, his hands were folded on the massive book, and his sallow eyes were closed. His enlarged brain was only contained in his head by a horrific transparent skull cap.

Ravager could also see he wasn't alone and left quickly. She eventually found a quiet hidden alcove and blended herself into the shadows. She pressed her fingertips to her ear softly.

"So, you have some information?" A cold, quiet voice said in her ear.

"Yes, sir. Psimon sent the Flinders and O'Jenkins to obtain a large quantity of gold. This location also has a working smithy and I've noticed several sword molds there. Then there's the book itself. I got…" her voice trailed off as her she tried to remember the details of seeing the book. She remembered the taste of Selinda's kiss and her brain fogging with the drugs the trasmuter created.

"Rose." It was a statement.

Her mind cleared again and she remembered the sigil.

"Sir, the book contains the Mark of Scath."


End file.
